


And Wonders of His Love

by xtremeroswellian



Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Third Watch (2003) [1]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Cowritten with NYPDBosco, who doesn't have an account here.Is there anything Bosco won't do for the ones he loves?
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Third Watch (2003) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758421
Kudos: 2





	And Wonders of His Love

Bosco carried a large Rubbermaid container full of decorations into the living room. "I'm pretty sure this is the last of the Christmas stuff."

"Oh, good. We're startin' to run outta room to put it all up." Faith glanced around the already very decorated room, laden with lights strung around the picture window, bulbs hanging off the sconces on the walls and various knick-knacks she'd acquired over the last several years.

"Yeah, no kidding." He set the container down, and opened it. "Where'd you get all this stuff?"

She shrugged. "Inherited a lot of it from my mom. Stuff she didn't want anymore. Some of it was my grandma's, too. And then your mom gave me a few things last Christmas."

"This has to be one of the things ma gave you." He pulled out a small stuffed Santa that had seen better days.

Faith smiled. "She said it was one of your favorites when you were a kid."

"Well, we don't have to put it out if you don't want."

"No, I like it."

He smiled at her, and went to find a place to put the Santa.

She watched him with a soft smile on her face, then turned to look at their very bare tree that stood a few feet away.

Bosco moved to where she was sitting, and began to gently rub her shoulders. "Time to trim the tree?"

Faith tilted her head back to look at him. "Yeah, it looks pretty bare right now."

"That is does." He leaned down, and kissed her head before moving over to the tree. "This is the worst part of the whole process," he informed her as he picked up a strand of lights.

"At least we didn't leave them all tangled up after we took 'em down last Christmas," she pointed out as she stood up so she could help him.

"Had you not been home I woulda," he grinned.

She smirked. "Tell me somethin' I didn't know."

With a smile on his face he plugged in the end of the strand, and began to maneuver around the tree, stringing the lights as he went.

Faith took the lights from him on the other side of the tree, wound them around and handed them back to him, their fingers brushing.

"This year's gonna be great," he said softly as he took the lights from her.

She smiled softly. "Your mom's still comin' over, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I hear she's been braggin' to all her friends about goin' to her son's for Christmas."

She was quiet for a moment. "What about Mikey?" she asked, her voice very soft.

Bosco paused. "I don't know," he whispered.

She gazed at him. "You could call him...invite him over. If you want. It's okay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

“I'll call him tonight."

She nodded and took the strand of lights from him once more, looping them around her side of the tree before handing them back again.

He took the lights, wrapping them around the large tree once more. "So ma said she already got the kids' gifts."

"Wow. My family always procrastinates," she said lightly.

"I usually procrastinate." He smirked. "But you already knew that."

Faith grinned. "Yes, I definitely did."

"So you know if I'm not around on Christmas Eve it's cause I'm shopping."

She chuckled. "Yeah, well as long as you're shoppin' for me I'm okay with that," she said, winking at him.

They finished putting the lights on the tree, and Bosco smiled softly as he took a step back to admire their work.

"Well, it looks a little less bare now," she commented. She walked over to the box of decorations and pulled out a couple of long strands of garland, holding them up. "Blue or red?"

"I'm partial to blue, but whatever you want is fine with me."

"Blue works for me." She moved back over to the tree and started to wind it around the branches.

"Should we have waited for the kids before decorating," he asked softly as he watched her.

She shook her head. "Emily has a date tonight and tomorrow night and Charlie loves presents, but he hates decoratin'."

"Whoa. Emily's goin' out two nights in a row?"

She glanced at him. "Yeah. With Daniel."

"Well...I guess that's okay then."

"Yeah. I think he's a good kid."

"Me too." He moved over to where she was standing, and slid his arm around her waist.

She draped the remainder of garland over a couple of the branches before turning to face him, slipping her arms around him, as well. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Just as their lips met in a tender kiss, a familiar wail sounded from the small box in the corner of the room.

He groaned softly. "Just when things were gettin' good."

She grinned. "Oh, stop. You're the one who wanted to wake her up an hour ago."

Bosco smiled, and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll go get the munchkin."

"Good idea. That was definitely a 'daddy' cry." She winked.

"My little girl wants attention." He kissed Faith's forehead. "Be right back."

She smiled as she watched him head up the stairs and she turned back to look at the tree, spreading the garland out a little more.

"I'm comin', sweetie," he said softly as he entered the room, and moved over to her crib. Bosco carefully scooped her into his arms, and she stopped crying almost instantly. "How's my little girl?" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Angel smiled at him.

A smile tugged at Faith's lips as she heard Bosco's voice over the monitor, and how their daughter immediately stopped crying.

Bosco took her over to the changing table, to change her diaper figuring she was due. "When we're done we'll go get you a bottle," he told her softly. "And we'll see what mommy's up to, okay?"

She playfully smacked her hand against his shoulder, gurgling happily as she gazed up at him with wide blue eyes.

"You're just like your mother," he told her lightly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek after she was changed, and ready to go. "I love you." He smiled at her as he picked her up, and began the trek back downstairs. Having a baby had helped shape him into the family man that deep down he'd always wanted to be, and he was enjoying it more than he ever thought he would.

Faith was hanging a red bulb on the tree when she heard his footsteps approaching. She turned around and smiled broadly at the sight of him carrying their eleven-month old daughter. "There's my baby," she said as she walked over to them.

"I went ahead and changed her," he informed his wife. "I'll go get a bottle if you wanna take her."

"Sure." She held her arms out and carefully took Angel from him, cuddling her close. "Hi, Sweetie." She kissed her forehead.

Angel stared up at her mother with wide eyes, and waved her little hand in the air.

"See the Christmas tree? Isn't it pretty?" She walked over to the tree, shifting the baby in her arms so she could see the lights better.

The little girl watched the bright lights on the tree, her hand still waving.

Bosco tested the formula on the inside of his wrist, and came back into the living room. "How are my girls?"

"Well, I think she likes the lights," Faith told him, a soft smile on her face.

"Mom and pop did a good job, huh baby?" He reached out, and extended his index finger to the infant who quickly grabbed hold of it.

Angel smiled at him, waving her other hand around again.

"She's so perfect," he whispered as he gazed down at their daughter.

Faith smiled softly and kissed the back of her daughter's head. "And very loved," she whispered.

"This Christmas is gonna be another special one."

She nodded her agreement and looked thoughtful for a moment.

He tore his gaze away from Angel to look at Faith. "What is it?"

"We should take her to the mall to see Santa."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, it's her first Christmas." She kissed Angel's forehead.

"But isn't she a little young for that?"

She frowned slightly. "You're never too young for Santa."

He nodded his head. "Okay, we'll take her."

Faith smiled. "You wanna feed her or decorate the tree?"

"I'd uh..." He gave her a shy smile. "I'd like to feed her," he told her softly.

"I thought so." She carefully handed their daughter over to him.

"Gotta bond with my little girl." Bosco carefully positioned Angel in his arms as he sat down on the sofa.

She slid her fingers through his hair lightly before resting her hand on his neck for a moment, a soft smile on her face. Her eyes full of warmth.

He lifted the bottle to feed Angel, his middle finger sliding off the bottle and rubbing the baby's cheek gently. With a smile on his face he turned his head to look up at Faith.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Everytime I see you with her...it's amazing."

"It feels amazing," he whispered. "She's our little girl."

Faith kissed his forehead again. "I love you both so much." Her voice was soft.

He smiled softly as he looked down at their daughter. "I love you guys, too. Best thing that's happened to me."

She touched his cheek lightly before sitting down beside them on the sofa. She rested her chin on his shoulder, gazing down at Angel.

"I think Em and Charlie have adapted pretty well to all of this." He leaned against her a little.

She nodded slightly. "They love you, Boz. And Angel, too, of course." She reached out and tickled the baby's foot.

Bosco chuckled as Angel kicked her feet, and then he was quiet for a moment. "I still can't believe I'm a father," he whispered.

Faith looked up at him. "You're a really good father," she whispered back.

"Thanks. You're a great mom."

She kissed his cheek. "We got lucky. We've got three great kids...and we've got each other."

He smiled. "And Santa's comin' soon."

She chuckled. "That too."

Bosco watched Angel as she finished off the formula, and then he carefully lifted her up to burp her. "So, when should we take her to meet the jolly old man?"

"Well, we both have tomorrow off."

"And I think Angel's schedule is all clear," he said lightly.

"Oh, I don't know. We might have to check her calendar."

"You wanna go see Santa tomorrow," Bosco asked the baby as he patted her back. He chuckled when she burped, and he turned to Faith. "Was that a yes?"

"I thought all guys could interpret that kind of thing," she said lightly.

Bosco pulled Angel away from his shoulder, and looked at her. "Daddy knows that was a yes, he was just seein' if mommy understood."

Faith chuckled and smacked his knee lightly. "Daddy thinks he's a stand-up."

"I'm more of a sit-down," he told her with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows. "That's for sure."

"Oh -now- who's the comedian?"

She winked at Angel. "He hates it when I out-funny him."

"Shouldn't you be decoratin' the tree?"

"Hmm...I think we'll make Charlie do it when he gets home."

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Faith, still holding Angel in his other arm. "Yeah, let's just relax."

She leaned her head against his, pressing a light kiss against his shoulder. It was going to be a great Christmas.

* * *

Faith was sitting on the floor of the mall corridor, one hand resting on the baby stroller where Angel was strapped in. She glanced over at Bosco, who was sitting on the other side of the stroller. "Well, at least we're almost to the front of the line."

He leaned his head against the wall. "Yeah, and we've only been in line for what? Three hours?"

She glanced at her watch. "Three hours, twenty two minutes and thirty nine seconds."

Bosco took a deep breath, and then leaned forward so he could check on Angel. "She fell asleep."

"Can't blame her there. I'm about to fall asleep myself."

"Yeah." He yawned. "No kidding."

She yawned too. "Thanks a lot."

"Any time." He told her with a grin.

She shook her head and scooted forward a little as the line moved up. "Only five more kids to go."

"Good." He looked in at Angel again. "Should we wake her," he asked uncertainly.

"Not yet. Who knows how many toys these kids are gonna ask for before we get to the front of the line."

"Well these folks behind us are gonna have a really long wait cause I've got a zillion things on my list."

Faith chuckled. "If you're sittin' on Santa's lap, I'm definitely takin' your picture."

Bosco turned to her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Right, and tonight..." He lowered his voice. "When we get home, and if you're good you can sit on Santa's lap." He gave her a wink. "If you know what I mean."

Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "Boz!"

"What?" He chuckled.

She shook her head in amusement. "You're somethin' else."

Bosco pushed Angel's stroller forward about a foot, and leaned behind it to kiss Faith. "But you love me."

"Very much," she agreed. "So good thing for you." She kissed him back.

He pulled away slightly, and licked his lips as he gazed at her.

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Love you," she said softly.

"I love you, Faith," he whispered, a warm smile on his face.

Faith touched his cheek briefly, not noticing when the people ahead of them moved up.

"Let's go out tonight, or send Charlie and Angel to my mom's," he suggested softly.

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. We haven't really done anything, just the two of us, since Angel was born. That's a long time."

"Hey, move up," the guy behind them complained.

Bosco turned around, and gave the guy a look. "Relax pal. It's not like people are gettin' ahead of you or anything."

The guy scowled. "You wanna make somethin' of it?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "I don't think you wanna do this, Sir."

Bosco shook his head. "Nothin' like a little holiday cheer."

"Hey, I've been in this line for nearly four hours!"

"And we haven't?"

"Just relax...you're not gonna get to see Santa any faster if we move up three whole inches." Faith leaned over to check on Angel.

“She still sleepin'," Bosco asked, deciding to ignore the man.

"Yeah." She smiled over at him. "She's so peaceful when she sleeps."

He nodded his head. "Our perfect little Angel."

She gazed at Bosco over the stroller. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" Her voice was soft.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We could go out to a movie or we could just rent one and stay home."

"I think I like the second idea better."

"And we can order take-out."

"And be alone," she said softly.

"I like that part the best," he whispered.

"Me too." She reached out and slid her fingers through his.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Hey look, Angel's up next."

Faith smiled and got to her feet, ignoring the mumbled, "finally" from the guy behind them. She leaned down and carefully unstrapped Angel from the stroller. "Hey, baby," she whispered.

Bosco smiled at his wife and daughter as he stood up as well, and pushed the stroller up to the counter.

She cuddled Angel close to her, allowing her a moment to wake up fully, even though she knew the guy behind her was sure to get even more annoyed.

He paid the woman dressed as an elf. "And you're sure we can trust this Santa with our daughter," he asked her.

"Well, we're gonna be right here, Boz," she pointed out.

"I know, but we're handing her over to a complete stranger."

She looked at him for a moment uncertainly. "You got your gun, right?"

"Don't I always?"

Faith bit her lip. "I think it'll be okay."

"For the love of God, would you hurry up! Some of us would like to leave the mall sometime today!"

"Don't make me pull out my badge," Bosco warned the guy. "Cause I'm a totally different person then."

"You're a cop?"

"We're both cops," Faith informed him.

"So I suggest you just relax. Cause this is our daughter's first Christmas so we're gonna take our time, and -enjoy- it."

The guy held up a hand. "Sorry man. I didn't know you were an officer."

"Yeah, because apparently that makes a difference when it comes to bein' a jerk at Christmas," she muttered.

"No problem, just chill out, okay?"

"Right."

Faith rolled her eyes and kissed Angel's forehead lightly. "Ready to go see Santa?"

The young baby stretched her mouth into a yawn.

She smiled and kissed her cheek, walking up to the chair where the man playing Santa Claus was sitting.

Bosco stood near the entrance with the stroller as he watched Faith carefully place Angel in Santa's arms. The man looked gentle enough, and he had been seeing kids all day long. He nodded his head. She was gonna be just fine.

The moment Angel was completely out of her mother's arms, she looked at Santa, her eyes widening. Then she began to wail. Loudly.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Faith, what's wrong?"

"I think she's just scared." She glanced over at Bosco before shifting her gaze to the man playing Santa. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. Happens all the time." He shifted the baby carefully. "You wanna take her back? Maybe try and calm her?"

"Yeah." Faith reached out and picked Angel up. "It's okay, Sweetheart," she whispered.

Angel continued to cry, her face a brilliant shade of red.

"Shhh," she murmured, cuddling her daughter close and shooting a look over to Bosco.

Wanting to help comfort his daughter Bosco walked over to his wife. "Want me to try?"

She nodded and carefully shifted Angel into her husband's arms, a worried look on her face.

He placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Hey sweetie, daddy's here." He gently ran his index finger over her cheek. "It's okay," he whispered.

Faith bit her lip, glancing at the line of people behind them.

Bosco rocked his daughter gently. "Shhhh, baby. Shhhh." He looked at the man in the red suit. "It's her first Christmas," he informed the man before pacing a few steps hoping the movement would comfort Angel.

Angel settled down after a few more moments in her daddy's arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, still whimpering softly but no longer wailing.

He gently rubbed the infant's back. "That's my girl."

"This was a bad idea," Faith murmured.

"She just doesn't do well with strangers," he said softly. "It wasn't a bad idea, Faith."

"We should probably just take her home."

"I thought you wanted a picture of her with Santa?"

"Well, yeah, but not if she's terrified and screamin' her head off, Boz."

"Sometimes it helps if one of the parents gets in the photo," came the voice of the Santa Claus on duty.

She glanced at her husband questioningly.

"Sure." Bosco nodded his head, and moved over to Faith ready to hand Angel back to her.

"No, you stay with her."

"What? Why me?"

"Because she's all calmed down with you now."

"So you want..." He looked over to the big chair Santa was sitting in. "You want me to have my picture taken with Santa?"

Faith grinned. "Sure, why not?"

There was an almost horrified look on his face.

She chuckled at his expression and moved over closer to him. "I'll play Mrs. Claus tonight if you're a good boy," she whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened slightly. "Promise?"

She winked. "Cross my heart."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, but if -anybody- sees this picture..."

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Sure you wouldn't." Bosco shifted Angel in his arms, and walked over to Santa. "So, where do you want me?"

Santa chuckled, and patted his knee. "Right here is where all the kids sit."

Faith suppressed a laugh, covering her mouth with one hand.

Bosco stared at the guy. "You're kiddin' right?"

"I'm Santa. I don't kid."

"Come on, Boz. Santa Claus is watchin' you." She chuckled.

He shot her a look. She was having way too much fun with this. "I'm willing to do this for my daughter." He glanced at Faith, then down at Santa before quickly sitting down, his face already a bright shade of red.

Angel tilted her head back and looked up at him, clapping her hands gleefully as the woman dressed as an elf took their picture.

As soon as he saw the flash Bosco stood up, and walked away, his head down.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Faith elbowed him in the arm as they walked toward the mall exit, her pushing the stroller.

"Faith, I just sat on Santa's lap."

"Yeah, for your daughter's sake."

He smiled softly as he looked down at his daughter who was relaxed in his arms. "Yeah...you know I'd do anything for her."

"I do know that. And we love you for it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So how'd the picture turn out?"

"Pretty good." She reached down and picked it up out of the stroller and handed it to him.

He took hold of the picture, and paused in his steps to look at it. "Angel looks happy."

"Yeah, she was sittin' with her daddy. That always makes her happy." She paused, smiled softly as she looked at him. "Makes her mommy happy too."

Bosco grinned at her as he put the picture back in the stroller. Holding Angel securely in one arm he reached his free hand out to rest it on Faith's hand that was on the stroller.

"Thanks for havin' your picture taken with Santa so I could have the picture of Angel," she said softly.

"You're welcome." He looked over at her as they walked. "I think it was a key photo for her baby book."

"Definitely." She grinned as they moved closer to the exit. "And maybe for a large framed photo on the mantel."

"Oh that's -not- even funny."

She chuckled. "I bet Angel would love it."

"We can put it up in her room until she's old enough to talk, but as soon as she can form sentences it comes down," he told her with a small smile.

Faith turned around and winked at him as she pushed the door open with her hip. "We'll see."

"Hey, come on. I'm tryin' to be good," he told her as he followed her outside.

She reached out and slid her hand along his arm. "You've been a -very- good boy this year."

"Now -that's- what I wanted to hear." He grinned.

She winked at him again. "I think you and me are gonna have a good time tonight."

He looked up at the sky. "Thank you," he whispered.

Faith grinned. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Yes ma'am," he responded before he started whistling 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'.


End file.
